


Cuddles

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluf, Gen, Hugging, cuddel, cuddeling, hug, just sweet, lots of mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Italy describes his thoughts and feelings, about hugging different important people in his life





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: the 2p Italy and 2p Romano here are based on @asktheitalianempire on Tumblr interpretations of the characters

Hugs? Hugs are the best. Well, maybe second best to cuddling...but that is just a very long version of a hug, so it’s technically still the best. 

Because you can convey so much with a hug, and everyone hugs differently! 

 

For example my brother Romano he is not the biggest fan of hugs. But when we do hug he always hugs me with one arm around my waist and the other around the upper back just below my shoulder. We often rest our chin on each other's shoulders. 

This is often a hug for comfort and it’s a rarity so I treasure it. 

 

Germany on the other hand, I hug a lot, but somehow the beginning always feels a bit awkward, even after all these years. It’s is a sign that he doesn’t hug a lot still. My arms can’t quite reach across his broad frame but his hugs never fail to make me feel warm, safe and loved. And I hope my hugs convey even a fraction of those feelings back at him. 

 

Japan and I  almost never hug. I have learned over the years when it was and was not okay to hug him. The most frequent hug we do is the side hug. Which is sitting next to each other and wrapping an arm around the lower back, this can give the comfort the other needs without touch becoming too much. Tho it’s awesome when he does fully hug me on the rare occasions 

 

Speaking of awesome, there are of course Prussia’s hugs. His could be back-breakingly strong. But that is a reason I enjoy them so much. He really throws his all into a hug. If he is very happy he’ll even spin me around. His hugs always lift me off the ground regardless tho, and they make me laugh.

 

But if I talk about bone breaking hugs, I, of course, have to talk about America. We don’t hug often, but that boy doesn't know his own power. His hugs always leave me to feel winded and a bit out of breath. It's quite a unique hug. 

 

His brother Canada’s hugs in comparison are really warm and soft. He hugs very carefully, and always invoke a calm kind of warmth. Fitting with the calm soft spoken personality of him and his people. It’s very relaxing to be hugged by him. 

 

Russia looks also soft and warm, but it’s far less than it looks. You do feel he is really trying to convey nice feeling through his hugs tho. But he tries so hard it almost always gets a bit awkward or creepy. Even if I am a bit put off by them, I still enjoy them, because he tries his best. And that makes it sweet and nice in its own special way

 

England's hugs are nice too. I think he is one of the people I hug least. And the last couple of times I took him by surprise with hugging him. So he was very stiff, but as he melted into it and it became something soft yet protective. Like a father or grandfather hugging his child close. 

 

France's hugs have some of that feeling too. But that can also because I know him for far longer than the others. I think I hug him the most and longest from all the ex Allies. His beard is sometimes a bit scratchy against my skin, which can get a bit uncomfortable at times. But so I always recognize it’s him.

 

I have to be careful not to hurt China while hugging him. I could hurt his back if I squeeze him to tight. I felt so awful the first time that happened. So now I am super careful when I do hug him, afraid to hurt him again. I think it’s a reason he avoids hugging me 

 

Someone who never avoids my hugs is Miss Hungary. We always hug when I come over to visit. As greeting and as we leave. We hug a LOT when we go looking through old picture albums. Often cuddling up beside each other on the couch, which also ends in her petting my hair. 

 

And when I go see her, I also go see Austria. We don’t really hug, we more sit next to each other and our sides touch. And maybe the occasional shoulder hug. That usually only happens when I impress him, often with music skills. It always makes me feel so proud 

 

Proud. …  … … Would my grandpa be proud if he knew with how many people I have been able to become friends with? I always loved his hugs. They made me feel safe, like nothing in the world could go wrong. And that no matter how bleak things seemed, it would be alright. 

 

I think he would have loved my other self. Luciano. He is very stiff and some might consider him dangerous. And he most certainly is when he is doing his work. But to his family, he is a sweetheart. We cuddle quite often actually. But only when we are sure only family can see us, he has an image to maintain after all. His hugs can bring me great comfort.

 

His brother, and my brothers other self, Flavio. He has trouble with physical touch, The only one he really touches is his own brother. So we never hug actually. But he is so nice, and always looking out for me. I was allowed to hold his hand the other day tho! So that is a hand hug and that is just as great. I will never push him to hug me, I like him the way he is. 

 

I love every one of my friends and family. And everyone hugs so different, some fitting their personality to a T and the others are so different. But I love every single one of them. I hope I’ll enjoy hugging you too when I meet you 

 

:)

 

Italy Veneziano

Feliciano Vargas 

 


End file.
